


Test Me

by winchester99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, F/M, Kidnapping, Mistaken Identity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Sam Winchester / Female Reader - Freeform, Siren, Sort Of, non-con, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester99/pseuds/winchester99
Summary: A requested fic, if you wanna request something hmu on my tumblr myblogisweird.tumblr.com .love getting requests! xxp.s. Sorry the formatting is a bit odd, my computer and/or the site just wouldn't co-oporate with me.





	Test Me

You opened your eyes, but there was only darkness. As your eyes adjust, you half make out a light source through the thin fabric tied over your eyes. You go to move it from your pounding head, but are unable to move your arms. shit. You pull at the ropes binding your hands to what you rightly assume is a bed head. The springy mattress pokes you in your bruised and battered back, making you wince. All at once memories start coming back to you.

A tall dark haired man, three cocktails. 

The night before replays like a movie being fast forwarded.

He flirts with you, terribly, like an awkward 17 year old. He buys you a drink and makes a not so subtle remark about bringing you back to his hotel room, down the street. You didn't have work the next day, and fuck, he wasn't bad looking, you agree to go with him.

He held you upright as you both walked down the quiet, dark street to his hotel. You slurred out questions, asking him what he did but only got vague quiet answers in return. 

He let you into his hotel, you walked in, kicked off your shoes and sat on the bed. As the door slammed and light turned on, you screamed. Ropes already fastened to the bed head, weird devil worship-y writing on the walls and knifes and guns on every flat surface. You tried to run but he caught you, you tried to fight but he was so much stronger. He threw you about like you were a rag doll.

You lay on the bed, memory restored, scared, and just now noticing the other voices in the room.

 

"So she's a what now?" A deep voice asks.

"At first I thought Siren, since the victims deaths matches that of a Sirens kill, but her appearance doesn't change in the mirror, So I think she's a some sort of Siren hybrid." The voice matches that of the dark haired stranger.

"You think?" Says a third man.

"We can't kill her over think, how can we be sure, what tests are there for a Siren hybrid?" The deep voiced man asks.

"Uh, thats why I called you. Often, these creatures will only reveal their true faces during the act.. of uh... pleasure."

A silence hangs over the room.

"Oh."

"And since i'm not exactly 'skilled' in that area, I called you."

"Right. Okay, Cas, just uh, head out, Sam and I will call you later."

'Cas' leaves quickly, and you are left alone with the other two.

The deep voiced man starts to speak, but is cut off by Sam, "Dean. She's awake."

Your breath catches in your throat, and you wonder how the hell he knew.

 

Theres another long pause, and then footsteps coming closer and closer to you.

 

“Good-morning sunshine.” Deans voice only inches from your ear. You flinch at his closeness. “Maybe you could make this easier for everyone and tell us what you are, and why you did what you did.” Sam, now standing on the other side of you, asks.

“I.. I haven't done anything. Please, let me go. I wont go to the police, I swear.” You manage to speak through your fear.

 

Your blindfold is torn away form you and a strong muscular hand grasps your jaw. “Sweetheart, I think it'd be best for us all, if you just tell the truth. What are you?” Dean squeezes then releases you from his grasp.

“Im not anything. I don't undertone whats happening, please, just let me go.”

 

“I don't think this is working Dean.” Sam says, he and Dean meet at the end of the bed and talk in a hushed tone.

 

“You know what Cas said, I think thats our best, maybe only, bet.” Sam glances over his shoulder at you, a tiny thing compared to the two of them.

 

Dean looks back at you, you see a look in his eye before he turns back to Sam. “We gotta make her show her true form before we can end her. Let’s do this.”

 

You're eyes widen as Dean grabs the blindfold and walks back closer to you. You begin to scream, but as you one your mouth, he takes the opportunity and uses the fabric as a gag. He quickly moves to your waist, quickly unbuttoning your jeans. He walks to the end of the bed, and as he keeps eye contact, reaches up your legs to the waist of your jeans, grabs them and pulls them off you so quickly, you could barely process it.

Sam, now on your other side, climbs onto the bed and uses his incredibly strong arms to pry your legs apart spreading them wide open. He straddles one, keeping it in place, and uses one hand to hold the other in place. He holds you down so effortlessly, your strength practically non-existent compared to his.

With his free hand, Sam brushes over your plain cotton underwear causing you to gasp. He pushes against you, through the thin cotton, and your muscles tighten.

Sam's mouth turns up into a grin, you try to squeeze your legs back together, but you cant fight against his strength.

His fingers find their way inside your panties and begin to slowly stroke your sensitive clit. You want to scream for help, to cry for the police, but all you manage is a deep groan you cant help but let out.

“More Sammy, she’s not showing yet.” Deans voice calls from somewhere in the room.

Sam pushes a finger inside of you, quickly followed by a second. You squeal as he fingers you quick and hard, curving his digits up to stoke your g-spot. 

Your eyes squeeze shut and you push your hips down into his hand, he starts using his thumb to stroke your clit again.

You feel your climax coming quickly, you bite down into the gag and moan, the rope around your wrists scratches your soft skin as you pull against it.

All at once your orgasm hits you and you cry out and your muscles convulse with pleasure. Sam continues to finger you as you come down from the climax, before pulling his fingers out and getting off the bed.

 

You open your eyes, Dean and Sam are standing together next to the bed looking down at you, confused.

 

“She didn't change.” Sam says bluntly.

 

“No shit.” Dean retorts.

 

“Maybe it cant just be ‘pleasure’, maybe it has to be… you know. Proper… sex…” Sam mutters.

 

You try to speak through the gag, but its incomprehensible through the fabric.

 

Dean huffs before moving to remove the gag. “What? Ready to tell us everything?”

“I told you, I have no idea what you're talking about.” You huff out, out of breath from the whole ordeal.

“Please, that was… You had your fun, now let me go, please. I just want to go home.”

 

“Seemed like you were having plenty of fun yourself sweetheart.” Dean winks before forcefully removing his belt, dropping it next to the bed.

“Watch and learn baby brother, this is how you properly pleasure a…. siren hybrid…” Deans voice trails off at the end, Sam laughs and tightens your binds.

 

“Sammy.” Dean gets his brother attention and tosses him a knife. 

“Cut off her shirt.”

Sam does as he’s told and the cool air hits your bare stomach. Dean is undressed, apart from his underwear,  which does a terrible job at hiding the fact he clearly had a semi.

 

Dean climbs onto the bed and straddles your small curved body. “Last chance hot stuff, tell us, or we force it out of you.”

“I really don't know anything.” You whimper.

 

“Alrighty then.” Dean grins, not upset at all he has to do this at all.

 

He grabs the knife back from Sam and slices away your lacy bralette, exposing your breasts to the cool air of the room, your nipple hardening instantly.

Dean looks down at your exposed chest intently, studying it with great interest.

“Let’s get down to business then.” He growls out as he attacks your neck, licking and nibbling down to your collar bone. Quickly he moves south, trailing his tongue to your left breast. He starts sucking and lightly biting your nipple, making you moan, you try to hold it in, but you cant help but let it out.

 

He moves down again, and before you know it, this hot tongue is pushing inside of you, making you squirm with pleasure. He eats you out like you've never experienced before, you moan and try to push your pelvis down, to get him inside of you further, but he pulls away. “Still not good enough.”

He pulls out his cock as you look on in awe. He smirks, watching you admire his girth package. 

Dean hooks his arms under your knees, bending and positioning you to his liking. He leans in and teases you with the tip of his dick. “P..please.” You whimper, you feel dirty for wanting more, but god did you want more.

He pulls back, then forcefully pushes into you. You scream as he stretches you, and begins to pound you with a quick and feverish rhythm.

 

 

He whistles, getting his brothers attention, and motions for him to join. Sam walks over and knots his hand in hour hair at the base of your head, pulling hard. You squeal with the added sensation bringing you more pleasure.

Dean pounds into you somehow deeper and deeper with every thrust. Sam moves his other hand down to your breasts. Rubbing and squeezing and pinching, making your nipples even harder.

 

“Oh fuck.” You whimper as you feel your orgasm building deep in your stomach. Dean smiles wide and grabs your hips, slamming you down onto his cock and he thrusts up into you. Sam leans down and sucks at your neck, finding your most sensitive spot and sticking to it like glue, biting at it, surely leaving a mark.

 

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck.” You scream louder and louder and your climax pushes you over the edge.

You come around Deans huge cock, who follows a few thrusts later.

Your panting steadily slows, as Dean removes himself from you, pulling his underwear back on.

 

The brothers step back from your naked heaving body, and look intriguingly at you.

 

“She didn't change.” Sam states. 

 

“Yeah I got that.” Dean quickly replies. A rock song starts faintly playing from besides the bed. Dean find his jeans and pulls out his phone answering it  on loud speaker quickly.

“Cas! She didn’t…” Cas cuts Dean off. “I made a mistake, I got the wrong one. I found the real killer, definitely a Siren.”

 

“Are you kidding me.” Sam whisper yells into the phone.

 

“Uh… My bad..?” Cas replies guiltily.

 

Dean swallows hard and hangs up the phone without another word.

 

“Uh, miss. So it turns out that a mistake was made.” Dean speaks as he grabs the knife and cuts away the ropes tying you to the bed.

“You’re free to leave, but, please wait like, 20 minutes to go to the police, so we have a little head start.” He apologetically smiles and scratches the back of his head.

 

“Leave?” You say. “No way.” 

 

The boys exchange looks of confusion before turning back to you.

 

“I’m not leaving until we do that again.”

 


End file.
